Talk:Sidehopper
Which is correct Side Hopper or Sidehopper? MarioGalaxy2433g5 13:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) What are those creatures in Metroid: Zero Mission that look like Sidehoppers but are bigger and attack by charging? Dark Ridley 04:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Those are Dessgeega. Armantula513 05:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :No those aren't dessgeega. Dessgeega are sidehopper sized. What he is talking about are the larger creatures that can move by hopping and walking. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. I've looked through a huge amount of galleries, and I can't find so much as a cut off foot. And looking through websites for names, all I'm able to find is "Huge Sidehopper" or "Large Beast." It doesn't seem that the official name has been released, but I don't think it's a relative of a sidehopper.Armantula513 01:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Well I wouldn't worry, there are so many metroid topics like that it's not even funny. You'd think more people would realize that and, well, fix it. Piratehunter 03:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC) For Future reference Sidehoppers were found in Sector 3 and Dessgeega were found in Sector 2 in Metroid Fusion. I can tell by looking at their heads. You would expect the reverse, but for some reason it isn't. Thus, Sidehoppers don't shoot darts in Metroid Fusion, Dessgeega do. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Other M style It could be me, but the head of the sidehoppers in other m looks a lot like a phazon metroid. What u guys think?DIM87 13:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I can see the resemblance. I'd suggest adding it to the trivia section. (Latinlingo 20:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) They look nothing alike to me, but either way, it's kind of a useless trivia. There's no reason for that to have been intentional. They have nothing in common. They're an established species and this game has nothing to do with Phazon, nor have 'hoppers anything to do with Metroids. Dazuro 20:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats why i suggested to be put in the trivia. Small mentions like that are everywhere. For example, Draygon's forehead has some strong resemblance to the Covern, and even though there is no relation between them, its an interesting similarity. The split membrane, along with the bottom teeth of the Phazon Metroid and the Sidehopper's head structure IS similar. (Latinlingo 20:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) Well, Draygon and Covern are both associated with derelict structures/ships under the sea. And they're from the same game, and have the same "allegience." Sidehoppers and Phazon Metroids are entirely dissimilar. And that's not a split membrane, those are its eyes. Dazuro 20:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait, the Phazon Metroid does not have eyes, at least not on the membrane o_0. And if we look deeply into this, sidehoppers have been associated with pirates, such as in Tourian in Super Metroid and Prime 1's frigate Orpheon. Pirates like to use wild animals for their purposes. (Latinlingo 20:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) They don't. I mean the Sidehopper has eyes, sorry. It is true that the sidehoppers are associated with the pirates, but those metroids are unique in that they're Phazon-mutated, and sidehoppers have no relation to Phazon, so there's absolutely no reason to believe Phazon would make a Metroid look more like a Sidehopper. And what purpose would drawing such a comparison serve anyway? It's not encyclopedic, its not relevant, it's not particularly interesting... we already have a lot of ridiculous comparisons that make no real sense and have no purpose. Other than things like the Alien series references, and possible between-game inspirations like Moto/Sheegoth/Gigafraug, things like this really don't have a place here. Dazuro 20:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I can see what you mean, but its still a curious resemblance. Im not supporting any idea that Phazon makes metroids look like sidehoppers, or any relation between; it simply deserves a mention of the resemblance in physiology (like the Vorash, Scarp and Squeept similarity). But im slightly confused that you were defending the Draygon and Covern thing, but not this Sidehopper-Metroid thing; while it is true that Covern and Draygon seemingly have the same allegiance, theres absolutely no reason or explanation to believe that Draygon somehow got Covern on its head or anything. Theres no need to have any backstory or hidden intention behind these similarities. Its a curious resemblance and nothing more. (Latinlingo 21:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) Well, Vorash was initially thought to be a Squeept by some, and both are long-finned creatures that jump out of lava. Vorash's head does have an uncanny resemblance to Scarp's, such as the split lower jaw, and Scarp's true identity is unknown. Those seem more notable. On the other hand, here are two established species known since the very first game, with nothing in common between each other. And the resemblance really isn't all that accurate, especially since what you thought of as a split-membrane in both is actually large eyes in the other. Maybe it is a curious resemblance to some, but even if it is, does that warrant a mention in the article? Why? As far as Draygon and Covern go... I dunno if that's really notable either. Draygon's foreheads is obviously meant to evoke skulls and dead humans just to appear as a creepy boss. Coverns are ghosts, and as such they resemble skulls/dead humans. I don't think there's any implicit connection. Dazuro 21:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, i never meant to say Sidehoppers had membranes! I was first detailing the Phazon Metroid THEN the sidehopper's head structure. Anyways, i still stand by the idea that there are curious resemblances within the series, intentional or not, and should be mentioned. As for the Scarp resembling the Vorash, thats in physiology only, the fact that the former has no eyes should be enough to prove they are from different species.(Latinlingo 21:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) To be fair, Zebesians have had 2 eyes, 3 eyes, and then 6 eyes, depending on the game. Physiology changes a lot between games. But you've yet to say why that's remotely notable. I keep asking, and you just keep saying "I think they look alike." Why should we document our opinions of what creatures resemble each other? Why is that remotely encyclopedic? How is the Wiki in any way improved by saying "a few of our users thing this thing's head looks like an entirely unrelated species from a separate game in the series"? I'm not trying to be mean here, but it's a legitimate question. Dazuro 21:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I could ask the same thing, but the other way around. If only one person does not see the similarity then why it should not be mentioned? You really think I can't tell the difference between the membranes and the eyes? Look at the head structure, it is similar, not necessary inspired by the phazon metroids. It is the way the eyes are separated and their size. Plenty of trivias here makes the same comparisons and are not criticized... Also, I did not add the trivia, there seems to be more people that can see the resemblance.DIM87 01:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just because other articles do something doesn't mean it's the right way to go. We're by no means finished or perfect here; there are just as many bad examples as good ones. Dazuro 07:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sidehopper-X See my earlier comments on Talk:X Parasite#Citation for naming scheme? for more detail. But, in summary: while it makes sense that SA-X's name implies that Sidehoppers infected by X would be called "Sidehopper-X" and this is used by plenty of fan websites, this is not corroborated by any official media, including in-game text, the game's manual, the website, or any official English/Japanese guide. If I am wrong about this, then please prove me wrong by providing a cited source. --PeabodySam (talk) 04:03, March 8, 2019 (UTC)